Roses are black
by PorcelainDollface
Summary: Bellatrix is known to alot of people as the evil character in Harry Potter. But is it really so? We follow Bellatrix, her train of thought and her experiences from Hogwarts and up. Read and review please. Rated T because of things to come.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor the story. I'm just a girl, obsessed with fanfiction.

**Roses are black...**

The only thing breaking the silence in the dark room was the wind and rain outside.

Bellatrix looked out of her window at the falling drops as they hit the windowpane.

Her dark eyes looked tranquil and mysterious as they hid behind strands of dark brown hair.

In her hand she held a book containing dark magic and their history, something that she had great interest in.

Her eyes did not resemble eleven years old, nor did her facial expressions. The things revealing her true age

was her small body. She sighed and continued to look outside the window,

like she was searching for something. Someone. Her thoughts started to trail off into her memories.

She was a young girl, five years old and sat in her room with her porcelain doll. Suddenly she heard a

loud crack coming from the boudoir. It was late and Bellatrix was supposed to be in bed, but she couldn't sleep.

Curious about this noise she tip-toed downstairs to see what it was. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she

could hear voices. Calm at first, then louder and louder: "I will, my lord! Just be patient!" It was her father shouting.

Nothing responded to it, but after a few seconds she could hear her father scream and yelp in pain.

She ran into the room in her small nightgown, her dark eyes wide open in fear. Her father layed at the floor, panting.

The person that'd done this to him turned around and faced her. He had black, well-kept hair and eyes almost as dark as her own.

"Mr. Black, who is this little girl enlightening us with her presence? One of your daughters I assume!"

Bellatrix' father stood up, trying to gather his breath. "Yes, this is my daughter Bellatrix." He quickly added. "Master."

The man measured her with his eyes and nodded, then walked over to her.

"Bellatrix, how old are you?" She managed to whisper out her age and he nodded again. "We will meet again, Bellatrix Black.

Now, be a good girl and return to your room." The man layed one of his hands upon her shoulder and guided her out of the boudoir

and to the stairs. "Good night, Bellatrix."

She jumped out of her memories as a loud crack of thunder appeared. She snorted and looked at her bed.

Laying there was a suitcase filled with dark, yet exquisite robes. She wasn't too fond of colours. Those silly things were to be

left with her older sister, Narcissa. Next to that was a small cage containing a little black kitten.

She took the last things she felt that she needed and put them in the suitcase and locked it.

"Bellatrix, your ride to Kings Cross has arrived!" It was her mother shouting from downstairs. She rolled her eyes, took the suitcase

and the cage and walked downstairs. Bellatrix looked at the hallway and sighed. Narcissa did not want to leave anything behind and

had at least five suitcases with her. Two house elves were already busy carrying the bagage into a green car sent from the ministry.

Quietly she took her own luggage and placed it within the vehicle. "Now, behave at Hogwarts, Bellatrix. Narcissa, do look after her."

Narcissa nodded and sat in the car followed by her younger sister. Their mother gave them a last wave and closed the door behind them.

Bellatrix' sister started to talk about all the handsome blokes at Hogwarts, her new dress and the best way to keep her hair healthy.

Not interested in this, Bellatrix looked outside the window and started dreaming again. She'd been doing this since she met that man

that her father called _Master. _Who was he, and when would they meet again? Interrupting her daydream, the car stopped with a jerk.

They were obviously at Kings Cross. The little man driving the car struggled as he was to carry Narcissa's suitcases.

Bellatrix did not approve of anyone but herself carrying her personal items, so when the little man asked to help her, she just frowned

and shook her head.

Aboard on the Hogwarts Express, Narcissa said goodbye to her sister and ran off to the other fourth years, including her lover; Lucius Malfoy.

Bellatrix' parents were both happy with her older sisters choice of company, as the Malfoy's were high on the rank of pureblood wizards.

Personally, she couldn't care less. She didn't care much for people in general, and they didn't care too much for her either.

Entering an empty compartment, she sat down and begun to read in her _book of darkness _as she liked to call it. The name amused her,

so she gave a slight chuckle. As she reached the chapter about lethifolds she heard a knock on the compartment door.

She walked towards it and opened. "What is it?" She asked with a calm voice. "_It_ is in fact a _he_, and _his_ name is Severus Snape. I wondered

if I could join you in this overcrowded compartment." She rolled her eyes and gestured for him to enter and to sit down.

"So, who are you? Considering I didn't see you last year, you must be a first year. I'm a second year by the way"

She nodded and told her name. There wasn't much more to say so they both remained quiet the rest of the journey,

both captured within their own world, reading a book. Then after a while they arrived.

Bellatrix had to join several other first years and follow a skinny man towards the lake.

All the first years got paired up and placed in a small boat, which automatically started to float across the lake. "Would you look at that! We're

moving without any help!" The person speaking was a chubby boy who looked at the surroundings with big eyes. Bellatrix snorted:

"Of course we are getting help. These boats are manovered by magic, you flobberworm brain." The boy looked at her strangely, not seeming to know

what on earth she was talking about when it came to flobberworms. _Mudblood trash, _she thought and rolled her eyes. Coming from the purest

pureblood family (next to the Malfoys) she had her opinions when it came to muggleborns and muggles. They were, in her eyes, nothing but scum.

They were met by a lady that couldn't be older than twenty, but she still looked very stict and proper. "I am professor McGonnagal, teacher in

transfiguration. When you enter these doors we will sort you into your houses. We have four: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I will

call your names alphabetically and then you will sit on a small stool placed on the plateau and get the sorting hat on your head, which will sort you.

No more questions? Good. Follow me!" Bellatrix gave out on of her famous snorts and joined the crowd as they entered the Great Hall.

After a few students had been sorted, it was her turn. The hat said Slytherin at once and she smirked while joining her table.

She sat next to Severus Snape and they started a conversation. After the feast, she followed the prefects and her fellow Slytherins and went to the

common room. While she got installed in her bedroom, two other girls entered while giggeling like mad. She rolled her eyes and continued to unpack.

Time passed quickly for Bellatrix when she was kept busy. Having to keep up the family reputation, she had to do homework, research and studying all the time.

The Blacks were known for being wise and hard working people and as the best student in her class, she managed to maintain that.

As I said; time passed quickly and all of a sudden it was christmas. She was to spend this with her family and left Hogwarts to do so.

Her trip home was as her trip to Hogwarts, and at the station she was met by a green car. When she entered the hallway at the Black manor, she was actually

happy to be home. It would be nice to have a break from all the homework and all the mindless chatter from many of the people at Hogwarts.

Her mother patted her and her sisters heads when they came home and shooed them upstairs to unpack.

That night, Bellatrix had a deja vu feeling. For no specific reason she sat in her room with her porcelain doll. She was supposed to be in bed, but couldn't

sleep. Suddenly she heard a loud crack from the boudoir and she hurried quietly downstairs. Only this time there was no shouting, only calm voices.

She stood outside the closed door in her nightgown, which was no longer for children, but for young ladies and made of black satin.

She knocked on the door and entered without permition. She knew that this called for punishment, but she did not care. She had to see for herself.

She had to see if the man was visiting again, and he was. He looked a bit older, but apart from that, nothing'd changed.

"Bellatrix Black, though this time more grown up I assume." She nodded. Her father walked over to her: "Bellatrix, why aren't you in bed, and what are

you doing here? I'm sorry, my lord. I will make her go immediately and make sure that she will be punished for this interruption."

The man shook his head: "No, she will stay. Bellatrix, how old are you now?" She answered his question.

"Eleven. Then you are at Hogwarts. Do you like it there?" She shook her head: "Many of the students are filthy mudbloods and we do not learn anything

except silly incantations and potions. I wish to learn more complicated, and perhaps darker things."

Voldemort chuckled and smiled at her. "Well, well. It looks like your daughter is quite magnificent. I must say, she's very wellspoken and charming."

"Oh yes, I am very proud of Bellatrix." She knew that her father only said this to impress his master, but did not care. It was the first compliment she'd

ever gotten from her father, and she smiled at it, then back at the man. "Yes, I think she will suit my little clique most perfectly when she grows up. Now Bellatrix,

as before; be a good girl and go to bed." The man layed one of his hands upon her shoulder and guided her out of the boudoir

and to the stairs. "Good night, Bellatrix," he kissed her hand, "and good bye for now.

It won't be long 'till the next time we meet."


	2. Chapter 2

CH2:

The next morning Bellatrix woke up, opened her eyes, wondering what'd happened.

After a while she remembered, but it all ended up in a blur when he'd said good bye to her.

This man was not like anyone else. Of course she'd understood that the first time she saw him, but this time she realized that he was magnificent.

No one had ever peeked her interest when it came to wizards or witches, except him.

He'd also said that it wouldn't take long until they'd see each other again.

She sighed and smiled to herself, something she didn't do alot, but when she did it was truly real.

Two days had passed, and Bellatrix still hadn't seen her friend.

Impatient, she snapped her fingers multiple times while sitting next to the fireplace to make sure not to miss his arrival, if it would come.

Hours passed and her dark eyes started to close.

A loud crack woke her up and her eyes flung up. He was standing in front of her, looking down at her little body.

"Good evening, Bellatrix. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"No, do not be sorry, sir. I shouldn't have fallen asleep her in the first place."

He gave a half-hearted laugh: "So, how are you, my little one?" _Did he just ask me how I was? _Bellatrix thought to herself.

"I am quite well, sir. How are you?" He responded just as polite and smiled at her.

_What a strange girl. So polite, so cold, so dark. _The man thought.

"Sir, there is something I want to ask you. If I may: what is your name?"

He chuckeled: "Adress me as Lord Voldemort, but do not tell anyone that you have met me." She nodded and looked very serious.

"Well, my dear. I have to leave. I have business to atend to. We will not meet in a long time, I'm afraid. Have a most lovely time, my little one. I will miss you."

"I will miss you too, Lord Voldemort and I promise not to tell anyone about our meetings. Enjoy yourself, sir."

He smiled and walked into the fireplace, took some floo powder and said:

"The house of Gaunt." And left the boudoir with a loud crack.

Bellatrix blinked twice and tried to collect herself. He was very old, and she was very young, but even though her feelings were innapropriate, they were there.

Feelings for Lord Voldemort.

The days passed and all of a sudden she was to go back to Hogwarts. That christmas, her pregnant mother had given birth to a girl whom was called Andromeda.

Bellatrix had never cared for children, she thought they were too noisy and irritating. She'd rather be with Narcissa actually.

Laughing of these thoughts she walked into the Hogwarts Express to find an empty compartment. There was one, not empty, but less full than the others.

It really didn't matter, because her aquantance Severus Snape was sitting within. She sat down and greeted her fellow Slytherin.

He nodded and greeted her in return. Considering the fact that both of them was not the social kind, there was no further talking during the trip.

The two Slytherins sat with their heads buried in literature.

They arrived, ate and walked up to their common room. As Bellatrix sat down on her bed she sighed and wished to go back home.

Knowing that this was impossible, she gave another sigh and looked at the ground with a dissapointed look.

The days passed on, boring and similar to each other. Now and then Severus could say _hello_, but except from that, there wasn't much happening.

Bellatrix was still doing very well in school, but felt that it really didn't matter. All she wanted was to see Lord Voldemort again.

But she knew that this wouldn't happen in a long time. He had told her that himself.

The days that had passed obviously did so fast, because all of a sudden it was summer and time for Bellatrix to return to her home.

Following the routine of travelling with the ministry's cars, she reached the threshold of the Black Manor and entered.

She was met by one of the house elves who greeted her politely. She nodded and ran upstairs with her suitcase and cat.

She let her cat out and let him wander around on the floor. She stroke his soft fur and buried her face in it. "Oh, Sebastian. When will I see him again?"

The cat purred and looked at her with big eyes. "Yes, you're right. I should think of how nice it will be when we meet again."

Bellatrix layed on her bed with Sebastian crawled up next to her legs. She stared at the ceiling and was daydreaming.

Suddenly, she heard a loud rapping on her door: "Bellatrix! Are you there!" Bellatrix rolled her eyes: "Yes mother, I am here."

Her mother opened the door and looked at Bellatrix strictly as she measured her with her eyes.

"Your body has become more female during this year. We need to fix your dress for your birthday party. The seemstress is here to measure you."

Bellatrix followed her mother and looked like she didn't want this. Not at all. But then again, she didn't have a choice.

Downstairs she was met with a voice much too perky for Bellatrix' liking.

"So this is the little princess who needs a dress! Now, which colour would you like it in! We have blue, pink, purple..." "Black. Pure black." Bellatrix cut her off.

The seemstress looked a little bit dissapointed, but realized that she was not to argue with this girl.

She measured Bellatrix and showed her some different styles to choose from. Bellatrix couldn't care less and just pointed out a simple dress and left the room.

She wasn't in the mood for dresses now. Those silly things, as she had thought many times before, was to be left with her older sister.

The next day, when Bellatrix woke up, she actually felt good. Considering the fact that this hadn't happened in a very long time, she was surprised.

She went to the mirror and looked at her self, and her mother was right. Her body had developed and become more female than before.

Her bosom had started to grow and her hips had a nice curve. She didn't know what to say about this, because frankly, she couldn't care less.

Or could she! _I am woman, hear me roar._ Bellatrix laughed by these thoughts and went over to her bed and to Sebastian.

The cat yawned as she sat down next to him, crawled up, took one turn and layed down again. Bellatrix laughed again and stroked his fur.

In one week, her birthday would be celebrated. She hated her birthday. It was the day when she had to act polite and charming towards many people.

People she didn't even know, and most important; people she didn't like.

She decided to push these thoughts away for a while and go for a walk in the house. She walked by her baby sisters room and went in.

The little baby layed within a cradle, sleeping, looking so peacefull. She had rosy cheeks, brown-red hair and round features. She didn't look like a Black.

The Blacks had sharp features, pale skin, dark or extremely blonde hair and they didn't smile alot. This baby smiled while sleeping.

For the first time in her life, Bellatrix felt love for a baby. She leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forhead and walked out of the room.

A few doors down, she could hear a loud moan coming from Narcissa. It almost sounded like she was in pain, so Bellatrix ran into the room to see what was going on.

After a few seconds she realized that the moan did not come from pain. On the contrary. On top of her sister was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

She looked at them both with disgust and backed away. The two lovers turned to Bellatrix and hurried to cover up.

"Sorry for interrupting. I thought you were in pain because of the moan. Now I see that wasn't the case. No, obviosly not the case."

Narcissa walked towards her sister in a bedsheet and laughed:

"In pain? Oh, Bella," she laughed more, "one day you will know that moans can be caused by more. Just don't tell mum, okay?"

Bellatrix nodded and backed away slowly with a sick feeling in her stomack.

She decided that her little walk was over and hurried back to her room and sat down on her bed.

After a few minutes she layed down and fell asleep, still in shock and disgust.

The next days did not involve any fun, but all of a sudden it was Bellatrix' birthday. The young girl got dressed in the new outfit; a longsleeved, longskirted dress in black.

It was plain without any stupid accesories, just the way she liked it. She took up a book and started reading. She didn't care to go downstairs unless she had to.

Then, to her great dissapointment, she heard her mother scream: "Bellatrix! Come down here! The guests will arrive soon!"

As usual, her mother only celebrated birthdays as an excuse to mingle with the fine pureblood witches and to show off her family.

Narcissa was wearing a beautiful purple gown which hugged every curve. Something made Bellatrix think that they would pay more attention to Narcissa than to her.

This was, in her eyes, a very good thing.

After a few minutes, the guests started coming. All the usual comments came as well: _look how big you've turned_ and _you look so much like your mother. _

Minutes passed, minutes turned to hours and after a long time, Bellatrix just couldn't handle it anymore. She walked out to the garden and sat down on a bench.

"May I join you, Bellatrix?" She knew that voice very well. It was Severus Snape. Without waiting for an answer, he sat down.

"You look very pretty today." She blinked twice; "Why, thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Then it turned quiet.

Bellatrix felt a bit uncomfortable and without thinking about it: "Do you want to go up to my room?" Severus looked surprised, but nodded his head.

The two of them walked in silence up to her bedroom and entered. Bellatrix closed the door and Severus sat down on a chair.

Bellatrix took out her wand and smirked: "Locomotor Mortis." Suddendly, Severus' legs were locked together and Bellatrix cracked up in laughter.

He pointed at his legs with his own wand, said _Finite Incantatem, _and glared at her. "You're dead, missy."

She faked a shocked expression and dodged one of his spells, then laughed like mad again. He then said "Petrificus Totalis!" and she couldn't move.

Her body was fully paralyzed, and she glared at him as much as a paralyzed person can glare at someone.

He smirked, releazed her from the curse and helped her up. After that they walked downstairs to the party.

After a few hours it was over, and the house elves carried all the presents upstairs so that Bellatrix could open them in peace.

She started the tiresome task of opening all of the presents, and they were all very predictable. When she was done, she sighed and looked down.

But there was obviously a present that she'd forgot. It was wrapped in black and had a green silk bow on it.

She opened it and within layed a small book. _The unforgivable curses_, was its name. Bellatrix smirked as she looked inside of the book:

_For my little one._

_Have a lovely birthday._

_-Lord Voldemort._

She took the book, crawled into her bed and layed it under her pillow. Sebastian snuggled up to her and started purring. She pet him and layed down on her bed.

After an hour, she fell asleep, thinking of the book and the sender.

CH3:


	3. Chapter 3

Days had passed since her birthday.

Days she had spent in her bed, reading and practicing on insects.

She especially liked the cruciatus curse, and when she saw the flies in her window twitch and bend she laughed loudly.

Sometimes even so loud that her mother would come in and ask what was so amusing.

Her excuses was believed all the time, because of Bellatrix being an incredible liar.

She missed her Lord all the time, but when she read the book he got for her, it was like he spoke to her.

His dark, calm voice soothed her inside her mind, echoed in her thoughts.

After a while she started to wonder if he'd forgotten about her. Maybe she wasn't good enough for him.

This thought was very disturbing, and made her sad. She walked over to the mirror in her room and looked in it.

She no longer saw the teenage-developed girl as she usually did.

She saw someone with too small breasts, too big hips and a very chubby tummy.

Her dark hair embraced her gaunt face with big, heavily lidded eyes.

She despised what she saw in the mirror and spat at her reflection.

Then she tugged at her hair and pulled out many strands at once.

She breathed out and felt calmer, though she was still very depressed.

She wanted Lord Voldemort to be with her so badly right now, it was all she thought about.

As she walked over to her bed, Bellatrix took her wand and some tissues from her vanity table.

Her figure sat down and she rolled up her sleeve, muttering a spell which made a small gash in her arm. She muttered it abit louder and a longer, deeper cut appeared in her arm. It bled fiercly and she watched it in amazement. Somehow, the blood soothed her and made her feel a yearning never felt before. She bent down and licked the running blood, then moved up to the gashes and sucked out more of the blood. She felt dizzy and and light-headed, but just continued. In the end she didn't manage to suck it out, she was too dizzy so she fell back on her bed. She still felt the blood run down her arms, but frankly she didn't care.

When she didn't have her Lord Voldemort, she had nothing.

"Bellatrix!" She didn't bother to listen, and didn't even flinch when someone grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She slightly opened her eyes and was filled with more happiness than ever. Whoever was to stand there, than her Lord! He took her arm, healed it with his wand and embraced her tight: "Bella, Bella," he sighed, "why would you do that?"

She blinked and panted. Because of the blood loss, her body couldn't handle anything.

She opened her mouth and tried to speak: "I... I... I couldn't... Didn't manage..."

He hushed her and put a finger on her lips.

He put her head in his lap and stroke her forhead, then kissed it. His lips were cold as ice, but still soft and tender. She knew that these emotions were wrong, so did he, but they both couldn't control their feelings. Slowly they moved their faces towards each other and their lips met.

The kiss was tender and they both seemed very alike in their way of doing so.

After an hour of lying in his lap, she finally opened her mouth to speak: "Why have you come?

My father will be fierce when he discovers that you've been in here. He doesn-" he cut her off:

"My dear Bellatrix, your father doesn't know I'm here. I have come for you, not to discuss buisness with him. I've missed you. Have you learned your spells good yet?"

Bellatrix gave a slight nod, and panted again. "I, I''ve practiced with insects. I doubt that it would be wise to practice on anything nor anyone else at the present."

Lord Voldemort laughed and cupped her chin in his hand.

"Oh, Bella. I'd almost forgotten how wellspoken and polite you are."

He inched in for another kiss and got what he craved for. When he tried to pull back, Bellatrix wouldn't let him.

She panted still, but didn't care. She had to kiss him.

"My dearest Bellatrix, my Bella. I have to leave now."

She looked at him with a sad face: "But, my Lord. Will it be long until I see you again?"

He also looked sad: "I think so, my dear. No, sadly, I know so. At least a year."

A tear fell down from Bellatrix' cheek and she looked down. When she looked up, he was gone. Tears fell down her cheeks and she felt deader than ever.


End file.
